


baby it's cold outside

by interstiellar



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstiellar/pseuds/interstiellar
Summary: Oscar crouches down low, a gust of cold wind causing him to shiver slightly.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Forgiveness | **Revenge** | Apathy
> 
> Pretty sure this isn't quite what the prompt had in mind but ¯\\_(ツ)_/

Oscar crouches down low, a gust of cold wind causing him to shiver slightly.

His target has, surprisingly, his back turned towards him and does not seem to hear his approach. He treads slowly and carefully, mindful of the crunch of snow beneath his feet.

There. A clear field to aim.

He hefts the "weapon" in his palm, tossing it up once, then twice, as he gives a wicked grin and hurls it at the back of Zolf’s head.

It lands with a satisfying thump and his smile widens further when the dwarf gives a surprised _oof_ in response before turning to glare daggers at him.

“That’s for the _freezing_ bucket of water you-” Oscar manages to shout out before a snowball hits him square in the face, followed by a hearty burst of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought that I wouldn't be doing Wilde Week since I was too busy until the first day rolled around huh, congrats @ me you played yourself.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
